No Air
by RealMariana
Summary: O amor começa a brotar novamente no peito do rígido capitão Byakuya Kuchiki. Bleach não me pertence... Pertence a Kubo Tite.


_**No Air**_

_If I should die before I wake__  
__It's cause you took my breath away__  
__Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Ela respirava com dificuldade, a reiatsu do capitão do 6º esquadrão a afetava demais.

"Será que vou morrer? Será que será assim toda vez que eu o ver?" _ Pensou. "Não pode ser, ele, tão bonito, tão atraente... Tão inatingível."

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave__  
__My heart won't move, it's incomplete__  
__Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Byakuya sentia o coração bater acelerado toda vez que avistava a bela moça. Sentia algo diferente por ela, seria amor? Depois de todo o tempo que viveu só, parecia que finalmente encontrara a pessoa certa.

_But how__  
__Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?__  
__'Cause my world revolves around you__  
__It's so hard for me to breathe_

Como ela esperava viver sem aquele homem? E agora ele se aproximava dela, seria capaz de resistir? O coração palpitava a medida que ele chegava mais perto, era difícil respirar.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?__  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air__  
__That's how I feel whenever you ain't there__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep__  
__Tell me how you gonna be without me?__  
__If you ain't here, I just can't breathe__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__No air air, No air air__  
__No air air, No air air_

_ Você está bem? _ Byakuya perguntou.

_ Não... Consigo... Respirar..._ Ela murmurrou baixinho.

Ela sentia a falta de ar sufocar-lhe os pulmões, mas sabia que seria muito pior se ele fosse embora. A sensação de afogamento perto dele não era nada comparada à saudade que sentia longe de Byakuya. Mas ela não sabia se era assim que ele se sentia...

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,__  
__Right off the ground to flow to you__  
__There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

Byakuya havia sofrido bastante no passado, o amor deixara duras marcas em seu coração, mas agora estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pela frágil criatura que se afogava em sua reiatsu de capitão, caída aos seus pés.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside__  
__You took my breath but I survived__  
__I don't know how but I don't even care_

A garota lutava para respirar, mas sabia que não morreria, ele estava ali. Byakuya, o homem por quem se apaixonara desde a primeira vez que o vira.

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?__  
__'Cause my world revolves around you__  
__It's so hard for me to breathe_

O capitão tomou o frágil corpo em seus braços, não a deixaria sozinha, não mais.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?__  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air__  
__That's how I feel whenever you ain't there__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep__  
__Tell me how you gonna be without me?__  
__If you ain't here I just can't breathe__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__No air air, No air air__  
__No air air, No air air___

_No more___

_No air___

_Baby___

_There's no air, no air_

_ Consegue respirar agora? _ Ele indagou.

_ Consigo... Agora consigo. _ Ela respondeu com dificuldade.

"O que a fez conseguir respirar?Minha reiatsu não diminuiu em nada"_ Byakuya parecia confuso, mas a resposta era bem simples: Ela estava nos braços do homem da sua vida.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?__  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air__  
__That's how I feel whenever you ain't there__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__Got me out here in the water so deep__  
__Tell me how you gonna be without me?__  
__If you ain't here I just can't breathe__  
__There's no air, no air__  
__Do you expect me, to live alone with just me__  
__Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe._

_ Não quero ficar sozinha, Kuchiki-taichou.

_ Não vai ficar.

_ Tenho medo.

_ Medo de que?

_ De não conseguir respirar longe de você.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?__  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air__  
__That's how I feel whenever you ain't there__  
__There's no air, no air___

_Got me out here in the water so deep___

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?___

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe___

_There's no air, no air__  
__No air air, No air air__  
__No air air,___

_No air_

_ Não vou te deixar sozinha, não mais. É uma promessa.

_ Byakuya, eu te amo.

_ Eu também te amo.

~ FIM ~


End file.
